Collab RPG : Yukari Version
by levelgap
Summary: Reimu finds herself on some game which she herself is the main protagonist. The creator of the game ... Is Yukari Yakumo. Join Reimu as she venture the strange worlds which is like an RPG game. (Massive Crossover)
1. Tutorial

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Everything mentioned or written on this story are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Tutorial**

Reimu is looking at her enemy on her front. The enemy is a fluffy fur ball with two circular eyes and a gaping mouth.

The monster is called a Kedama. It was a typical mob seen everywhere on Gensokyo.

It was also typical to see Reimu exterminating these small fries.

What's not typical is ...

"What's with this (Turn Based System) thing!? ... This is too annoying!" (Reimu)

Yes ... Reimu just said something that came straight from a game.

She said it because truthfully , She was inside a "Game".

A game created by an individual named Yakumo Yukari.

And she is the (Player) of this game.

This game is an RPG style game which uses the (Formation System) and the (Turn Based System)

(Formation System) is a system used for determining the formation of the Player's Party.

These formations are composed of three columns and five rows. The columns determines whether they are on Front Line , Middle , or Rear Guard.

Enemies usually attack those on the Front Line while those on the Rear Guard are rarely attacked by those enemies.

Rows are also important because it also determines the flow of the battle.

When Players filled a row , Enemies will usually attack those on the Front Line. Without a Front Liner on a row , Those on the Middle or on the Rear Guard position will be strike by the enemies.

(Turn Based System) is a system that uses the Wait Gauge. When this gauge was filled , That individual can take an action.

There is some options that can be used on this action. They choose this when the Action Bar appeared. Action Bar will appear after the Wait Gauge is filled.

Wait Gauge of the other individuals who are on the battle will stop when someone's gauge fills up. After that someone picks an action can their gauge moves again.

Those who were tied on filling the Wait Gauge will lead to Tie Breaker. The one with the greatest Agility(AGI) will be prioritize to take action first.

Actions that can be commonly used are [Attack] , [Guard] , [Skill] , [Spell Card] , [Items] , [Change Formation] , and [Escape].

[Attack] does what it suggest.

[Guard] also does what it suggest. Damage Reduction will be doubled on a turn.

[Skill] leads the Player to the [Skill List]. [Skill List] enlists the Player's learned skill. Each characters have different skills (e.g. Magic , Sword Art , Sing , Etc)

[Spell Card] uses the character's (Unique Abilities). [Spell Card] are like the ultimate skills of individual characters. Only "Touhou Characters" can used spell cards.

[Items] open the (Item Menu) of the players. (Item Menu) enlists all the items the whole party have.

[Change Formation] also does what it suggest by using a turn. If a player will change a formation to another player , Only the one who uses this action will be drained of his/her gauge.

[Escape] cancels the current battle. Sometimes this fails. Players can't escape boss battles.

Reimu got this information from Yukari but she still can't understand most of it.

Reimu looked at her battle status.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 35/35]**

 **[MP : 40/40]**

 **[SC : 10/10]**

After looking at her battle status. She looks at her enemy.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**

 **[MP : 0]**

Reimu sighs before looking at her Wait Gauge. After some time , It was full.

"OK , I need to (Level Up) like what Yukari told me ... I can't beat her from how I am now" (Reimu)

Reimu look at her action bar which just appeared on her front. She pick the command "Attack".

Then , The restraints on her body is gone and now she can move to attack.

"Take this!" (Reimu)

She said before smashing the Kedama with her Gohei.

The Kedama instantly died because Reimu deals 18 Damage to it.

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

 _EXP Acquired : 2_  
 _Items Acquired : Herb_

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

After that simple battle , Reimu immediately set off to another place.

"Small fries are always small fries I see ..." (Reimu)

She said as she looks for more monsters to Level Up.

 ****End of Prologue****

* * *

 **(Player Information)**

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **Main Status :**

 **HP : 15/15(15) + 20**  
 **MP : 20/20(20) + 20**  
 **SC : 10/10(5)**

 **Damage : 5 ~ 8(2) + 10**  
 **Defense : 1 ~ 3(1) + 12**  
 **Magic : 5 ~ 11(3) + 5**  
 **Resist : 2 ~ 7(2) + 7**

 **Status :**

 **STR : 3(2) + 5**  
 **END : 2(2) + 5**  
 **AGI : 3(2) + 5**  
 **DEX : 3(3) + 5**  
 **INT : 6(4) + 5**  
 **MND : 5(3) + 5**  
 **LCK : 1(1) + 5**  
 **SPD : 5(0) + 8**

 **Others :**

 **Evasion Rate : 0.00008%**  
 **Critical Rate : 0%**  
 **Critical Damage : 50%**

 **Affinity : Holy , Dream**  
 **Resistance : Seal Immunity (100%) , Holy Resistance (50%) , Sleep Resistance (10%)**

 **EXP : 2/10**

 **Innate :**

 **[Eternal Shrine Maiden Lv.1] (Next ~ Level 25)**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Damage Increase (Dark/Astral) 100% , Magic Damage Increase (Dark/Astral) 100%**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Damage Reduction (Dark/Astral) 10% , Magic Resistance (Dark/Astral) 10%**

 **[Creator Of Spell Card Rules Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 50)**

 **Skills :**

 **[Somersault Lv.1] (Next ~ Level 5) MP Cost : 10**

 **Type : Offense (Single Target)**

 **Deals (Base Damage*1.2) Physical Damage.**

 **[Flying Kick Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 5)**

 **Spell Cards :**

 **[Treasure Sign - Yin Yang Orb Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 10)**

 **Equipments :**

 **[Gohei Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Rod**

 **[Base Effects] - Damage + 5**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Damage Increase (Evil) + 20**

 **[Hakurei Shrine Maiden Outfit Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Clothes**

 **[Base Effects] - Defense + 5**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Damage Reduction (Evil) + 20**

 **[Reimu's Red Ribbon Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Accessory**

 **[Base Effects] - Defense + 2 , Resist + 3**

 **[Hakurei Amulet Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Accessory**

 **[Base Effects] - All Status + 5 , HP + 20 , MP + 20**

 **[Red Doll Shoes] (Normal Item)**

 **Type : Shoes**

 **[Base Effects] - SPD + 3**

 **(Bestiary)**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **Main Status :**

 **HP : 15/15**  
 **MP : 0/0**

 **Damage : 3 ~ 5**  
 **Defense : 0**  
 **Magic : 0**  
 **Resist : 0**

 **Status :**

 **STR : 2**  
 **END : 0**  
 **AGI : 2**  
 **DEX : 1**  
 **INT : 0**  
 **MND : 0**  
 **LCK : 0**  
 **SPD : 5**

 **Others :**

 **Evasion Rate : 0.00001%**  
 **Critical Rate : 0%**  
 **Critical Damage : 100%**

 **Affinity : Beast**  
 **Resistance : (None)**

 **EXP Acquired : 2**  
 **Loots : Kedama's Fur (50%) , Herb (25%)**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter is about Reimu levelling up and some info about what happened and why she is on this game.**

 **Anyway , Why is the title "Collab RPG"? ... Because all kinds of series I know (Anime , Games , Light Novels , Web Novels , TV Series , Comics , Cartoons , Etc) will be used on this story as NPCs who will become Bosses or sometimes normal mobs or special mobs for the Touhou girls.**

 **I know this prologue is very poor but please forgive because this is the only quality I can do for you.**

 **Where are the other girls from Gensokyo? ... They were also bosses and Reimu must beat them first before they became one of her party mate.**

 **Oh yeah , If you like , I can even make your OC appear here as one of those wandering NPC. Just write their full information and their AI on the battle. That just makes it more exciting. (I'll use the character depending on Reimu's Level)**

 **Next chapter is very long (Because I will rarely skip the scenes on this story) So I hope you can wait for it.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this ~~**


	2. Tutorial 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything here. Everything mentioned or written on this story are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Tutorial 2**

After defeating her very first enemy on this place known as **[Beginner's Field]** , She wanders around this place to look for another enemy.

 **[Beginner's Field]** is composed of trees and wild grasses. This is a small field , With a scale of only 10 km. This place level requirement is obviously Level 1.

Reimu walk aimlessly with a sour look on her face. Well , She can't fly now so she was pretty mad right now.

"Ahh! ... I really wanna smack that woman's face" (Reimu)

She said with an irritated expression.

While she is having a bad mood , A group of Kedama appeared on her front. Reimu was of course immediately broke to her stance.

In this game , When the player is not on Battle Mode , They can move freely anywhere. This is known as Free Roaming.

On Free Roaming , enemies are also moving freely. Certain NPCs (Like the villagers or most bosses) won't move on their position. Only monsters and some other mobs can only move freely. They can also respawn , Making it okay to sweep the whole place clean of monsters.

A Player who is on Free Roaming can freely attack enemies. When the Player successfully attacks an enemy , They can have an advantage of having a free turn because the enemy is stunned at the first turn.

It is also more greater if the Player attacks the enemy to it's side or more better if it's on their back. They can have certain bonuses like a huge boost on statuses or enemies having a 3/4 of it's HP only at the start of the battle.

Of course , This can be said by the enemies also. They can also do it like how the Player does it.

After the Player approached or hit the enemy , The Battle Mode will commence.

Reimu just did it like that , She hits the enemy on the front and then , The battle starts.

 _System Message : Battle Mode Commence_

An announcement appeared on Reimu's head and her HP , MP , and SC were displayed on the upper left corner of her vision.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 35/35]**  
 **[MP : 40/40]**  
 **[SC : 10/10]**

Reimu look at her enemies which is on her front. There are three Kedamas who are on her front , Stunned because of her earlier attack.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster] (Stunned*1*)**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster] (Stunned*1*)**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster] (Stunned*1*)**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

"So they are stunned and my turn is already here ... Got to finish this troublesome thing" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she pick the **[Attack]** button.

Then she move to one enemy and strike it with her Gohei.

 ***Smash***

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu swung her stick(Gohei) to Kedama , Dealing 16 Damage. The Kedama has been slain._

Reimu smirk as she goes back to her early position by jumping back.

"I don't know why but I feel happy while I am doing this" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a curious expression. She didn't know why but she felt somehow excited while doing this "Game" thing.

She looks at her front again.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster] (Stunned*1*)**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster] (Stunned*1*)**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

"They are still stunned and it is my turn again , I thought it says only one turn?" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a confuse expression.

Reimu still didn't understand. The reason why it is already her turn even though they are still stunned is because of her Speed(SPD)

On a Wait Gauge , An individual needs to fill the gauge by using SPD. Because Reimu's speed is at the Numerical Value of Tens , She needs to fill a hundred before she can take an action. Of course , Even her enemies are also affected by this.

(Example : On battle , The one with highest speed is 200. Then , Everyone on that battle needs to fill 1000 before they can initiate an action. This means [Tens - 100 , Hundreds - 1000 , Thousands - 10000 , And so on]).

This system is pretty balance in itself because It'll only demonstrate who is the fastest to take action. It can be said that SPD controls the flow of the battle.

When someone is stunned , Their gauge will still fill up but it will reset to 50% of their gauge when it is filled. This means that their turn is already used at that time.

Also , The default starting gauge on their battle is already at 50%. Using Guard or Attack will decrease the gauge by 50%.

Reimu's total speed is 13 while the Kedamas have a total speed of 5 only. Their gauge is already at the 50% at the start of the battle. This means (50+13+13+13+13=102) while the Kedamas only filled their gauge by near 3/4 because (50+5+5+5+5=70).

The Kedamas still doesn't have enough.

That's why she managed to have a second turn while they are still stunned because (52+13+13+13+13=104) while the Kedamas only have 90 which is still not enough to have their turn.

Reimu didn't know about this complicated stuff. She is not even a gamer to begin with.

Still , She didn't care. All she needs to do is to beat them up and make herself stronger by levelling up.

She pick **[Attack]** again and strike the other Kedama.

 ***Swoosh* *Pang***

 _System Message : Reimu strikes the Kedama , Dealing 17 damage. The Kedama was defeated._

Only one Kedama left.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

Reimu smiled because , It was her turn again.

She click the **[Attack]** button and then slay the last Kedama.

 ***Smack***

 _System Message : Reimu smash the Kedama , Dealing 18 damage. The Kedama is down. The enemies has been defeated._

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

 _EXP Acquired : 6_  
 _Money Acquired : 15_  
 _Items Acquired : Kedama's Fur x2 , Herb x1_

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

(Note : Sorry , I forgot about the money)

After that battle , Reimu immediately walk once again.

"When I got stronger ... I will end this immediately!" (Reimu)

Reimu said when she remembered it. The first time this happens.

 **~o~ Flashback ~o~**

It was morning at that time. Reimu is , As usual , Sitting on the shrine , Looking at the outside while sipping a tea. There are no visitors at that time.

Suddenly , The whole place shakes like an earthquake.

Reimu can't move because even the air is mysteriously shaking.

Then suddenly , Her vision darkened.

When she opened her eyes , She is on someplace where there is an altar and a windows that are like those on a church.

"Where am I?" (Reimu)

Is what she said in curiosity.

Reimu immediately goes out of that place and then , When she opened the door , She saw that ... She is no longer on Gensokyo.

"..." (Reimu)

Reimu was dumbfounded.

A screen suddenly appeared on Reimu's face.

 **[Yakumo City]**

Is what it says.

Reimu was , Of course , Startled because of the sudden appearance of some flying words. She immediately took her needles and amulets.

Sadly , It was not there anymore.

"What!?" (Reimu)

Reimu panicked. She tried to look at it everywhere on her clothes but it was not there.

The flying words are gone and Reimu became dumbfounded once again.

"... What's with this place?" (Reimu)

Reimu muttered before looking at the surroundings.

"Reimu" (?)

Reimu heard a very familiar voice so she immediately look at her side. From there , She saw a blonde haired woman who have a face like a cunning person. The woman is carrying a parasol and have a fan on her other hand.

"Yakumo Yukari" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she looks at her with a serious expression.

"Yes ... I am Yukari ~~" (Yukari)

Yukari said with a teasing tone.

Reimu just look at her with half opened eyes.

"Well , Reimu ... Let's go somewhere quite" (Yukari)

The Boundary Master said as she flicked.

 _System Message : **(GM)** Yakumo Yukari and **(Player)** Hakurei Reimu are transporting from **[Yakumo City]** to **[Yakumo Residence]**_

And then , After Reimu blinked her eyes , She found herself on a familiar room.

"This is ..." (Reimu)

"Yes ... This is my living room" (Yukari)

Reimu was looking at Yukari while Yukari is still smiling.

"Come dear , Take a seat" (Yukari)

Reimu is still wary of her but she did what she told her.

Ran suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was carrying a tray with tea and some cookies on it.

"Come on Reimu , Let's eat" (Yukari)

She said as she take a cookie that Ran put on the table.

 _System Message : Would you like to eat? (YES/NO)_

"!?" (Reimu)

Reimu immediately stand up because of her surprised.

"Ufufu ... Don't worry ... It's just a system message" (Yukari)

Yukari said while chuckling at her.

"What is this!? ... Why it is always appearing on my face!?" (Reimu)

"Because you are a player" (Yukari)

"Player?" (Reimu)

"Yes , A Player who is playing my game" (Yukari)

Reimu looked at her with her eyes narrowed.

"Well , Let's eat while we are discussing about it" (Yukari)

"..." (Reimu)

Reimu looked at her for sometime before she cautiously sit once again and look at the System Message.

"Just pick (YES)" (Yukari)

Reimu is still confused but she pick the (YES) button.

 _System Message : Your HP and MP is still full. Are you really sure? (YES/NO)_

"? ... HP and MP?" (Reimu)

"Ufufu" (Yukari)

Reimu looks at Yukari with narrowed eyes.

"What?" (Reimu)

"I'm sorry ... I almost forgot your not familiar with this" (Yukari)

"Haahh?" (Reimu)

Reimu's face is going near on Yukari. A nerve being visible on her head.

"Ok ok ... I will explain ... Right now , Your inside a *Game*" (Yukari)

"What? ... What game?" (Reimu)

"Just let me finish explaining" (Yukari)

Reimu looks at her before going back to her seat.

Base on Yukari , This reality became a game. By using some of her abilities , She managed to create a game by her whim.

The game didn't have any title. This game is an Role Playing Game (RPG).

Yukari then told Reimu to open her (Menu Screen).

"Just swipe your finger on the air and it will appear" (Yukari)

Reimu did what Yukari told her and then , The (Menu Screen) appeared on her front.

There are different options that can be picked on the menu. These are **[Status]** , **[Equipment]** , **[Skills]** , **[Spell Card]** , **[Formation]** , **[Inventory]** , **[Craft]** , **[Unite]** , **[Chapter Bonus]** , and **[Others]**.

Each of these options displays different things. These are :

 **[Status]** : Picking these will lead the Player to his/her (Status Screen). Because only Touhou Characters can be a Player , This are the only things needed to be remembered on the Status Screen.

 **(Basic Info)** \- Shows the Name , Level , Job , and Species of the Player

 **Name** : Displays the characters name.

 **Level** : Displays the characters level.

 **Job** : Displays the characters job. Sometimes , This is important.

 **Species** : Displays the characters species. Sometimes , This affects the flow of the battle.

(Note : Sorry , I forgot about the Species. I am still looking for the other things I missed. Species is also important because it can sometimes affect the battle)

 **(Main Status)** \- Is the main status that can be seen on the Battle Mode. The following below are parts of this section.

 **Hit Points (HP)** : Indicates the Player's Base Hit Points and Additional Hit Points. When this hits 0 , The Player will be assumed defeated.

(Example : HP : 9999/9999(Base Hit Points) (9999)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 9999(Additional Hit Points))

 **Mana Points (MP)** : Indicates the Player's Mana Pool. Player's need this to use their skills.

(Example : MP : 1000/1000(Base Mana Points) (1000)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 1000(Additional Mana Points))

 **Spell Card (SC)** : Indicates the Player's total points to use a Spell Card. For Touhou Characters only.

(Example : SC : 100/100(Base Spell Card Points) (10)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 100(Additional Spell Card Points))

(Note : I didn't write SCP (Spell Card Points) because it was very similar to the SCP that anyone knows. If you know what I meant)

 **Damage** : Indicates the Player's Base Damage and Additional Damage.

(Example : Damage : 12000 ~ 24000(Base Damage) (2000)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 12000(Additional Damage))

 **Defense** : Indicates the Player's Base Defense and Additional Defense. Defense reduces the damage acquired by the enemy.

(Example : Defense : 5000 ~ 5500(Base Defense) (500)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 5000(Additional Defense))

 **Magic** : Indicates the Player's Base Magic Damage and Additional Magic Damage. Magic Damage is not the same as Damage and is a separate thing on it.

(Example : Magic : 300 ~ 900(Base Magic Damage) (300)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 300(Additional Magic Damage))

 **Resist** : Indicates the Player's Magic Resistance and Additional Magic Resistance. Resist reduces Magic Damage acquired by an enemy.

(Example : Resist : 200 ~ 400(Base Magic Resistance) (400)(Growth Rate Per Level) + 200(Additional Magic Resistance))

 **(Status)** \- Different from (Main Status) , Status shows the complete statuses on the (Status Screen). The following below are part of this section.

 **Strength(STR)** : Indicates the Player's Base Strength and Additional Strength. Strength adds the already established damage while the Additional STR adds on the Additional Damage.

(Example : STR : 200(20) + 200 then if Damage is 20 with Additional Damage of 30 then ; Damage : 20(Established Base Damage) ~ 220(Added Damage By Strength) + 230(Added Additional Damage by Strength).

[Formula : The damage is 20 with an additional damage of 30 , STR is 200 with an additional STR of 200 :

20 + 200 = 220 then Damage Range 20 ~ 220  
30 + 200 = 230 then Additional Damage is 230

Damage Range + Additional Range = Total Damage Range :  
(20 + 230 ~ 220 + 230)  
(250 ~ 450)

The Total Damage Range is 250 ~ 450]

Total Damage Range is the final result when using [Attack])

 **Endurance(END)** : Indicates the Player's Base Endurance and Additional Endurance. Endurance adds the already established defense while the Additional END adds on the Additional Damage.

(Note : Like the Formula on Strength but affects the defense instead of damage)

 **Agility(AGI)** : Indicates the Player's Base Agility and Additional Agility. Agility's only use is as the Tie Breaker on the Wait Gauge. Sometimes , This affects some skills. If there is a huge difference on AGI , They can always dodge.

 **Dexterity(DEX)** : Indicates the Player's Base Dexterity and Additional Dexterity. Dexterity affects the Evasion Rate of the character. Each 1 point of DEX increase the evasion rate by 0.00001%.

 **Intelligence(INT)** : Indicates the Player's Base Intelligence and Additional Intelligence. Intelligence is like STR. The only difference is that INT affects Magic.

 **Mind(MND)** : Indicates the Player's Base Wisdom and Additional Wisdom. Mind is like END. The only difference is that MND affects Resist.

 **Luck(LCK)** : Indicates the Player's Base Luck and Additional Luck. Luck affects the Critical Rate of the character. Each 10 points increases Critical Rate by 0.0001%. Sometimes , This affects some aspects of the game.

 **Speed(SPD)** : Indicates the Player's Base Speed and Additional Speed. Speed is needed to fill the Wait Gauge.

 **(Others)** \- Displays the other things not displayed on the earlier three sections.

 **Evasion Rate** : Displays the chances of the dodging an attack.

 **Critical Rate** : Displays the chances of inflicting a Critical Strike.

 **Critical Damage** : Displays the additional damage on an attack.

 **Affinity** : Displays the characters affinity. Affinity plays a greater role for the game because each affinity have strength and weaknesses.

 **Resistance** : Displays the characters Resistances and Immunities.

 **[Equipment]** : Picking this will lead the character to the (Equipment Screen). Characters can equip their existing equipments on their Inventory.

Players can equip 1 Weapon , 1 Armor , 1 Pair of Shoes , 1 Pair of Gloves , 15 Accessories.

There are some special characters who exceeds the equipment limit.

 **[Skills]** : Picking this will lead to the character's skill set. Skills are named differently. (Example : Youmu's skill is called "Sword Art" , Mystia's skill is called "Skill" and "Sing")

Players sometimes have multiple sections of skills (Like Mystia). Reimu also have multiple skills but she need to get on a certain level before she learned it.

Some skills can be used to help on some places. (Like Patchouli's Magic "Light Ball" for dark places or Yukari's Boundary Manipulation "Gap" to go to other places instantly).

 **[Spell Card]** : Picking this will lead the Player to her Personal Spell Cards. Spell Cards can only be used on Battle Mode.

 **[Formation]** : Picking this will lead the Player to the party formation. The leader of the captain is the only one who can use this.

The option for changing the leader is also in this screen.

The leader can use this option to change the formation of his/her party.

 **[Inventory]** : Picking this will lead the Players to their inventory. All items acquired by the party will be shared.

 **[Craft]** : Picking this will display three options. These options are :

 **(Forge)** \- Enables the Player to craft equipments using (Forging Items)

 **(Synthesis)** \- Enables the Player to craft items using (Synthesis Items)

 **(Upgrade)** \- Enables the Player to upgrade an equipment using (Upgrading Items)

 **[Chapter Bonus]** : Every Chapter , A Player can choose this option to win random items.

(Note : Yes yes , I know. I did this to make it more exciting)

 **[Others]** : Picking this will display four options. These are :

 **(Bestiary)** \- Displays all the Monsters and Bosses the Player encountered already.

 **(Item Info)** \- Displays all kinds of Items the Players have or acquired already.

 **(Character Info)** \- Displays the characters the Player encountered already.

 **(Help)** \- Displays information about this game.

All of these are explained by Yukari for almost three hours because Reimu is questioning things she didn't understand.

Reimu still can't understand most of it but what she knew is that she is not on Gensokyo anymore.

"So ... That sums it up" (Yukari)

Yukari said as sip the last bits of her tea. They almost ate a lot of cookies and waffles and drank a lot of tea because of their long talk.

"... Yukari" (Reimu)

"Yes?" (Yukari)

"How did you know all of this?" (Reimu)

"Because I created this game" (Yukari)

"..." (Reimu)

"..." (Yukari)

Reimu was curious so she asked but Yukari just answered her casually like it was nothing at all. They stared at each other for awhile before Reimu immediately stands up and draws her Gohei.

"So your the culprit!" (Reimu)

"Bingo ~~" (Yukari)

Reimu pointed her Gohei at Yukari while Yukari just smiled at her like it was nothing at all.

"Yukari ... Fix this problem or else I'll force you!" (Reimu)

"Nah ... Too much trouble" (Yukari)

"Yukari!" (Reimu)

Reimu was irritated now. She wanted to finish this incident quickly. Yukari glanced at her before she stands up with a sigh.

"Okay Reimu ... You wanna fight?" (Yukari)

"Oh .. So you want the hard way huh?" (Reimu)

Yukari just smiled as she look at Reimu.

"Okay , I'll accept your challenge" (Yukari)

Yukari said it nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

 _System Message : Battle Mode Commence_

"What!?" (Reimu)

Reimu was startled when she saw the System Message. Then it vanished and her Battle Status is now displayed on the upper left corner of her vision.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 35/35]**  
 **[MP : 40/40]**  
 **[SC : 10/10]**

"Reimu ... If you still remembered what I told you awhile ago then you know what is happening right now" (Yukari)

Reimu look at Yukari before she moves to strike her but ...

"!?" (Reimu)

She can't move at all.

"Reimu-chan ... You can't do anything as long as your not picking a command" (Yukari)

Yukari said while chuckling a little.

"What is this!? ... What is happening!?" (Reimu)

"It's just one of the effects of this game. You can't move from your position since this is Turn Based and Formation Based style game" (Yukari)

"Huh!?" (Reimu)

"Oh right ... Why don't you look at my status" (Yukari)

Reimu raised an eyebrow at her words. Yukari sighs once again.

"You see the numbers on my front when looking at me? ... That's my Battle Status" (Yukari)

Reimu looks at her again and Yukari's Battle Status appeared on her front.

 **[Yakumo Yukari (v1) : Level 500 ~ World Boss]**

 **[HP : 5000000000/5000000000]**  
 **[MP : 999999999/999999999]**  
 **[SC : 1000000/1000000]**

"!?" (Reimu)

Reimu was shocked. She immediately regretted that she challenged Yukari. Now she remembered what Yukari taught her awhile ago.

"Ufufu ... Surprised? , This is still my first form though" (Yukari)

"What!?" (Reimu)

Reimu was shocked. She can't believe that she was at a huge disadvantage. Even though she still can't understand most of the mechanics of the game , She knew she was already done for to begin with.

"Ufufu ... Don't worry ... I'll give you a chance" (Yukari)

 _System Message : Yakumo Yukari disables all of her innate skills._

"Yukari ..." (Reimu)

Reimu felt insulted. Yukari was giving her a chance to strike her.

"Come on Reimu , I will only use **[Guard]** to let you attack me" (Yukari)

Yukari said as she smiled at Reimu.

It was a casual smile but it really irks Reimu.

"Ahhh ... I will really smack that face of yours!" (Reimu)

Reimu yelled as she wait for her turn to come. After waiting for sometime , Her action bar appeared.

'She said I can attack her by picking the **[Attack]** button. So then ...' (Reimu)

Reimu thought before going on a stance.

"I will strike you down!" (Reimu)

She said as she picks the **[Attack]** button. She immediately dashes towards Yukari before doing an overhead smash.

But ...

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu strikes Yakumo Yukari (v1). It missed._

"Tsk tsk tsk ... Reimu , You can't hit me like that" (Yukari)

"Wha-" (Reimu)

Reimu tried to attack Yukari again but she failed. It was because her body suddenly jumps back to her former position.

"I can't move again!?" (Reimu)

"I told you Reimu ... This is Turn Based so you can't freely strike me as you wish" (Yukari)

Yukari said in a matter of fact tone. Reimu was displeased by her attitude.

"You ... Why did you dodge?" (Reimu)

"Oh Reimu , Don't get angry ... This is just part of the game" (Yukari)

"What part? ... Are you saying your body moves on it's own!?" (Reimu)

"Yes. The system will move Players and the Non Playable Characters (NPCs) to their respective positions. The system will also move the character to dodge or counter the enemy. This system I made is absolute and no one can deny it , Even me" (Yukari)

Yukari said while still smiling casually. Reimu was pretty disturbed at what Yukari told her.

"Anyway ... It's time to finish this farce ... Become stronger first before fighting me again" (Yukari)

Yukari said before picking the command **[Attack]**.

"Remember this ... Find some allies first before fighting stronger foes than you" (Yukari)

She said before striking Reimu with her fan. Reimu didn't manage to see the figure of you Yukari at that time. Her consciousness slip out.

* * *

She immediately opened her eyes and the raise her body before looking at her surroundings. She was in the "Cathedral" once again.

"What happened!? ... Where am I!?" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a panicked expression. She tried to remember what happened.

"Oh ... So I was defeated" (Reimu)

"Yes ... You are defeated" (Yukari)

Reimu immediately looks at her side while picking the Gohei which is lying besides her.

"You ..." (Reimu)

"Don't Reimu ... Your still weak to fight me" (Yukari)

Yukari said with a serious expression. Reimu was slightly surprised because of Yukari's tone.

Reimu sighed. She sits on one of the wooden chairs before looking at Yukari.

"So ... Why are you here?" (Reimu)

"Well ... I wanna have a small talk" (Yukari)

Yukari said , Smiling once again.

"Go ahead" (Reimu)

"Reimu. Go to the **[Beginner's Field]** and familiarize yourself on this game" (Yukari)

Reimu raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wait ... Oh right ... I am sorry I forgot you didn't know where is it. Just open your Mini Map" (Yukari)

"?" (Reimu)

Reimu still can't understand Yukari.

"Wait ... Did I forgot to tell you? ... Sorry , Just say Mini Map and It'll appear" (Yukari)

Reimu stares at Yukari for awhile before she did what she said.

A screen appeared on Reimu's face.

"There ... The **[Beginner's Field]** can be seen on the **[World Server]** " (Yukari)

" **[World Server]**?" (Reimu)

"Yes ... Just swipe on the screen and find the place with that name" (Yukari)

Reimu looks at her Mini Map. She saw that there is a yellow arrow there.

"What's this yellow arrow?" (Reimu)

"That's you" (Yukari)

"..." (Reimu)

Yukari just answered her nonchalantly.

Reimu look at her Mini Map. She can see the name "Cathedral" on the place where she is.

She swipes her fingers on the screen and a bit later , She finally saw her the place "World Server".

"I see it" (Reimu)

"Then go Reimu ... You know how to use the map right?" (Yukari)

"Yes I know! ... I am not a child!" (Reimu)

Yukari giggled while Reimu was slightly irritated at her attitude.

Reimu stands up and goes towards the door.

"A friendly reminder" (Yukari)

Reimu stops , Half opening the door , As she looks at Yukari.

"Level Up up to 10 first before going to other servers. Also , Use your **(Chapter Bonus)** after defeating your second enemy" (Yukari)

Yukari said with a wink before she jumps on the gap which she opened while talking awhile ago.

"All right ... I get it" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she sets off towards the place Yukari told her.

 _~o~ End of Flashback ~o~_

Reimu sighed at that. She wanted to defeat Yukari as soon as possible but it seems like it was a distant dream for now.

"Oh right , She said to open my **(Chapter Bonus)** after defeating my second enemy" (Reimu)

Reimu stopped before opening her menu. She picks the **(Chapter Bonus)** option and then ...

 _System Message : Welcome to Chapter Bonus. What do you want to do? (Spin/Look at the prizes)_

Reimu tilts her head with a raised eyebrow.

"What the heck is this? ... Well , I'll look for the prizes first" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she chose the "Look at the prizes".

 _System Message : This is the prizes on the first 10 Chapters (Note : Items will change every 10 Chapters)_

(Note : Prologue is not included)

 **\- Potion x10 (Normal Item)**  
 **\- Antidote x10 (Normal Item)**  
 **\- Normal Status Capsule x3 (Normal Item)**  
 **\- Magic Book "Healing Wind" (Rare Item)**  
 **\- 500 Money**  
 **\- 1000 EXP**  
 **\- Hakurei Shrine Maiden Outfit "Blue" Lv.1 (Personal Item)**  
 **\- Blue Doll Shoes (Normal Item)**  
 **\- Elixir (Rare Item)**  
 **\- Caduceus (Unique Item)**

Reimu stared at it for awhile before an imaginary question mark floated on her head.

"First 10 Chapters? ... What's with that?" (Reimu)

She said with a confused expression.

"Whatever ... I'll just pick the Spin button" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she pick the "Spin" button.

The items from awhile ago are now displayed on a colorful roulette-like circle. A green arrow is on the topmost screen of it.

 _System Message : Start spinning? (YES/NO)_

Reimu pick the (YES) button with half opened eyes.

The colorful roulette-like thing start spinning. After some time , It finally stops on "500 Money".

 _System Message : Congratulations! , You acquired 500 Money._

"500 Money!?" (Reimu)

Reimu said , Her eyes shining. It might be a small sum but for her it's huge already.

"Okay! ... I'll spin again!~" (Reimu)

Reimu pick the Spin button but ...

 _System Message : You already got an item on this chapter. Please come back at the next chapter._

"What!? ... When is the next chapter!?" (Reimu)

Reimu roared in anger. She didn't know when is the "Next Chapter".

While she is rampaging like a child. Some Kedamas approached her on her back.

Of course , Reimu already noticed them at the time when they got closed to her.

"You want a piece of me!?" (Reimu)

Though , The Kedamas are only NPCs , They somehow fidgeted at the angry maiden's gaze.

 _System Message : Battle Mode Commence_

Reimu's Status appeared on the upper left corner of her vision.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 35/35]**  
 **[MP : 40/40]**  
 **[SC : 10/10]**

There are 4 Kedamas and Reimu is only one who is fighting them. Because Reimu just stared at them , They are not stunned at all.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

Reimu's gauge filled and Reimu immediate picks the **[Attack]** button.

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu strikes the Kedama , Dealing 16 damage. The Kedama is defeated._

"Who is next!?" (Reimu)

Reimu said as she look at the Kedamas.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

Reimu picks the **[Attack]** button again.

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu swings her weapon at the Kedama , Dealing 17 damage. The Kedama is down._

Only two Kedamas are remaining.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15]**  
 **[MP : 0]**

Reimu wanted to attack more but ... It was the enemies turn now.

The two Kedamas attacks her. Reimu tried to dodge but she was hit by the both of them.

 _System Message : Kedama charges at Hakurei Reimu , Dealing 1 damage._

 _System Message : Kedama charges at Hakurei Reimu , Dealing 1 damage._

"Tsk" (Reimu)

Reimu's mouth twitched in dissatisfaction. She knew the system is the one restraining her but she can't help but unconsciously move her body to dodge.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 33/35]**  
 **[MP : 40/40]**  
 **[SC : 10/10]**

"That's it! ... Your done for!" (Reimu)

Reimu said when her gauge filled.

She pick the **[Skill]** button.

 **[Skills]**

 **[Somersault Lv.1] MP Cost : 10**

Reimu picks the only skill she have. After that she dashes towards the enemy , Her mind only thinking about doing a Somersault on an enemy.

This is known as Mind Suggestion(Reality Compulsion). It was made by Yakumo Yukari to do the following steps base on the commands made on the battle. Skills picked by the Player will force the Player to do it or if they have some status ailments (Confuse , Charm) their body will move according to the corresponding status ailments. Even their mind will sometimes be manipulated to ensure that they will do that action.

It sounds dangerous but Yukari ensures that it won't harm the people themselves who are playing this game.

Also , Inflicting pains on this game will only feel dull. Even when someone is subjected to death or they are burned , They will only feel a dull feeling. This is because of the Reality Compulsion.

(Note : Reality Compulsion is one of my original anomalous phenomenon. Reality Compulsion is like "Forcing Reality to do your bidding". It's like Reality Altering or Reality Warping but in a different way. Think of hypnosis but instead of the person , The one affected is reality itself. The System is the one doing the Reality Compulsion)

The System did a Mind Suggestion to Reimu to make her do the Somersault on the Kedama.

(Note : Why not control their body willingly? , Because they need their bits of consciousness to pick their targeted enemy)

 _System Message : Reimu uses Somersault. The Kedama has taken 10 damage._

"What!?" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a surprised expression. She can't believe her skill is more weaker than her normal attack.

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 33/35]**  
 **[MP : 30/40]**  
 **[SC : 10/10]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 5/15]**  
 **[MP : 0/0]**

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15/15]**  
 **[MP : 0/0]**

"How weak ... I'll use **[Attack]** then!" (Reimu)

Reimu take a stance once again. Her turn came once again so she picks the **[Attack]** button and then strikes the first Kedama.

"Haah!" (Reimu)

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu did an overhead smash. The Kedama has taken 17 damage. The Kedama has been slain._

Reimu jumps back once again to her former position before looking at the last Kedama.

 **[Kedama : Level 1 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 15/15]**  
 **[MP : 0/0]**

Reimu look at the Kedama's waiting gauge and saw that both of them will be tied.

She wonders who will be first.

Her action bar appears which means , She is the one who wins the Tie Breaker.

(Note : Reimu's AGI is more than the Kedama)

Reimu smiled before she picks the **[Attack]** button.

She dashes towards before delivering her final strike to the enemy.

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu did an overhead strike towards the Kedama , She dealt 17 damage to it. The Kedama has been slain. The enemies has been defeated._

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

 _EXP Acquired : 8_  
 _Money Acquired : 20_  
 _Items Acquired : Kedama's Fur x2 , Herb_

 _~o~ You Win ~o~_

 _System Message : Hakurei Reimu is now Level 2_

 **(Hakurei Reimu's Current Info)**

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 1 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 33/50]**  
 **[MP : 30/60]**  
 **[SC : 10/15]**

 **Damage : 17 ~ 22**  
 **Defense : 14 ~ 18**  
 **Magic : 13 ~ 23**  
 **Resist : 11 ~ 19**

 **STR : 10**  
 **END : 9**  
 **AGI : 10**  
 **DEX : 11**  
 **INT : 15**  
 **MND : 13**  
 **LCK : 7**  
 **SPD : 13**

(Note : This is different from the full status window. Also , If your curious why her Damage , Defense , Magic , and Resist is somehow wrong then please look at Reimu's full status below this chapter)

"..." (Reimu)

Reimu looks at her status before she closed that screen and started walking once again.

She walks on some directions. Going through left and right while looking for some enemies.

When she goes to the left side , She saw a suspicious looking box.

That box is a wooden chest.

Reimu approached it before trying to touch it.

 _System Message : Would you like to open this? (YES/NO)_

Reimu , As always , Picked (YES).

 _System Message : You opened the wooden chest and acquired a Lesser Potion._

"Oh ... And I thought some gold or some cash is there" (Reimu)

Reimu felt dejected at the sight but she shrugged her shoulders and goes towards another direction.

After going to the right and then going on a straight path , She found another chest. This time , It was a good looking casual treasure chest (That any RPG players knows of).

Reimu's eye have a suspicious glint on it as she walks towards it in a quick pace.

Before she could goes towards it ...

 _System Message : Battle Mode Commence_

 _System Message : It's an Ambush!_

"What!?" (Reimu)

Reimu was startled at the announcement before she looks at her back.

 ***Smack***

"Oof!" (Reimu)

When she look back , She was meet by a blue orb on her face.

 _System Message : The Stray Fairy uses Energy Ball. Hakurei Reimu has taken 10 damage._

 _System Message : The Stray Fairy uses Energy Ball. Hakurei Reimu has taken 12 damage._

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 2 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 11/50]**  
 **[MP : 30/60]**  
 **[SC : 10/15]**

 **[Stray Fairy : Level 3 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 30/30]**  
 **[MP : 10/15]**

 **[Stray Fairy : Level 3 ~ Normal Monster]**

 **[HP : 30/30]**  
 **[MP : 10/15]**

Reimu shakes her head because she was slightly dizzy at the magic. When she regained her senses , She looks at her enemies which are two normal fairies.

"... Now you done it" (Reimu)

Reimu said while looking at her enemies. She didn't know how they manage to ambush her without her noticing.

This happened because of the "Event Trigger". Most of this triggers activates when a Player goes through some certain places or do a certain action.

(Example : When a Player approached a casual looking chest , The system will automatically creates certain enemies and commence the Battle Mode with the Player being declared ambushed)

When an NPC or a Player didn't strike their enemy on Free Roaming Mode , They will have a normal encounter. There are 4 types of normal encounter and these are :

 **(Normal Encounter)** \- Occurs when the Player or the NPC approached their enemy on the front. No special effects will occur.

 **(Preemptive Strike)** \- Occurs when the Player approached the enemy on the back. All Players have their Gauge full while the enemy have 0% Gauge at the start of the battle.

 **(Ambush)** \- Occurs when the enemy approached the Player on the back. The opposite effect of Preemptive Strike.

 **(Pincer Attack)** \- Occurs when the enemy approached the Player on the side. Both sides (Front Line and Rear Guard) have enemies on their front.

(Note : When a Player approached the enemy on their side , It'll only be considered as Normal Encounter)

(Another Note : Hitting the enemy will also be considered as Normal Encounter no matter which side has been hit. The only difference is that there is that there are bonuses that will occur on the Players. This can also be said by the enemies or hostile NPCs)

Reimu's gauge is still not full and the Stray Fairies will attack once again.

"Wait!" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a panicked expression but NPCs can't wait no matter what she says.

The first Stray Fairy uses (Energy Ball) once again towards her direction.

"Ahh! Why can't I move my body!?" (Reimu)

After Reimu said that , She was hit by the magic of the Stray Fairy.

 _System Message : The Stray Fairy casts Energy Ball. Hakurei Reimu was hit by it , Taking 13 damage._

Reimu felt her body going down. Her consciousness is drifting out.

 _System Message : Your party has been wipe out ..._

* * *

"Hmm ..." (Reimu)

Reimu grumbled because of the light hitting her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh ...?" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a dazed expression. She is recollecting what happened.

"Oh right ... I was defeated ... Again" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a deadpanned expression. She yawn before stretching her arms. After that , She opens her Mini Map and saw she was on the "Cathedral".

"So this is where I will spawn whenever I was defeated huh ..." (Reimu)

Reimu said before walking to the door.

"I really need to do this Level Up thing that Yukari wanted me to do ..." (Reimu)

Reimu pushes the door open , The light entering her face.

"I need to get stronger!" (Reimu)

Reimu said with a determined expression.

* * *

Yakumo Yukari is sitting on her Kotatsu while sipping her tea.

On the other side of the table , A pink haired girl garbed with a blue Japanese dress is sitting there while eating some colorful Dango.

That girl is Saigyouji Yuyuko.

Yuyuko is eating in delight. Both of them are doing their own things.

"You overdid it Yukari ~" (Yuyuko)

Yuyuko said with a teasing tone , Breaking the silence between them.

"Well , She is not going to play this if I didn't beat her like that" (Yukari)

"But you should just say you wanted her to have some fun" (Yuyuko)

"That won't give her any motivation to continue playing this" (Yukari)

Yuyuko was looking at Yukari. Yukari's expression is like a worried mother.

"Hmhmhm ... Yukari ~~ ... Hmhmhm ~~" (Yuyuko)

"Hm? ... What?" (Yukari)

"Nooothing ~~ , Your just cute like that" (Yuyuko)

"... I can't really understand you" (Yukari)

Yuyuko is just giggling while Yukari is looking at the outside , Her cheeks laying on her hand.

"I created this game for Reimu ... She was too serious lately that she almost neglected to have some fun" (Yukari)

"Yes yes I know ... You go all over the outside world to have some reference for your Grand Game or what you call it" (Yuyuko)

"... Well ... Anyway , How is the (Hunt)?" (Yukari)

Yukari sighed before asking Yuyuko that question.

"Hmm? ... Well , They are still looking at Reimu on the (Other Servers) but ... I think that (Witch) knew she is on the first stage" (Yuyuko)

"Oh ... So she was near ... That was too early than expected" (Yukari)

"Oh don't worry about it ... You told them what you wanted right?" (Yuyuko)

"..." (Yukari)

Yukari just look at the window with a worried expression.

"I hope she defeated that (Witch) ... She really need an ally to help her" (Yukari)

Yukari said as she take a sip at her tea once again.

The days passed like this while Reimu is doing Yukari's advice.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **(Player Information)**

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 2 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **Species : Human**

 **Main Status :**

 **HP : 30/30(15) + 20**  
 **MP : 40/40(20) + 20**  
 **SC : 15/15(5)**

 **Damage : 7 ~ 12(2) + 10**  
 **Defense : 2 ~ 6(1) + 12**  
 **Magic : 8 ~ 18(3) + 5**  
 **Resist : 4 ~ 12(2) + 7**

 **Status :**

 **STR : 5(2) + 5**  
 **END : 4(2) + 5**  
 **AGI : 5(2) + 5**  
 **DEX : 6(3) + 5**  
 **INT : 10(4) + 5**  
 **MND : 8(3) + 5**  
 **LCK : 2(1) + 5**  
 **SPD : 5(1) + 8**

 **Others :**

 **Evasion Rate : 0.00011%**  
 **Critical Rate : 0%**  
 **Critical Damage : 50%**

 **Affinity : Holy , Dream**  
 **Resistance : Seal Immunity (100%) , Holy Resistance (50%) , Sleep Resistance (10%)**

 **EXP : 6/20**

 **Innate :**

 **[Eternal Shrine Maiden Lv.1] (Next ~ Level 25)**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Damage Increase (Dark/Astral) 100% , Magic Damage Increase (Dark/Astral) 100%**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Damage Reduction (Dark/Astral) 10% , Magic Resistance (Dark/Astral) 10%**

 **[Creator Of Spell Card Rules Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 50)**

 **Skills :**

 **[Somersault Lv.1] (Next ~ Level 5) MP Cost : 10**

 **Type : Offense (Single Target)**

 **Deals (Base Damage*1.2) Physical Damage.**

 **[Flying Kick Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 5)**

 **Spell Cards :**

 **[Treasure Sign - Yin Yang Orb Lv.0] (Learnable at Level 10)**

 **Equipments :**

 **[Gohei Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Rod**

 **[Base Effects] - Damage + 5**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Damage Increase (Evil) + 20**

 **[Hakurei Shrine Maiden Outfit Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Clothes**

 **[Base Effects] - Defense + 5**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Damage Reduction (Evil) + 20**

 **[Reimu's Red Ribbon Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Accessory**

 **[Base Effects] - Defense + 2 , Resist + 3**

 **[Hakurei Amulet Lv.1] (Personal Item)**

 **Type : Accessory**

 **[Base Effects] - All Status + 5 , HP + 20 , MP + 20**

 **[Red Doll Shoes] (Normal Item)**

 **Type : Shoes**

 **[Base Effects] - SPD + 3**

 **(Hakurei Reimu's Current Info)**

 **[Hakurei Reimu : Level 2 ~ Shrine Maiden]**

 **[HP : 50/50]**  
 **[MP : 60/60]**  
 **[SC : 15/15]**

 **Damage : 17 ~ 22**  
 **Defense : 14 ~ 18**  
 **Magic : 13 ~ 23**  
 **Resist : 11 ~ 19**

 **STR : 10**  
 **END : 9**  
 **AGI : 10**  
 **DEX : 11**  
 **INT : 15**  
 **MND : 13**  
 **LCK : 7**  
 **SPD : 13**

 **(Player's Inventory)**

 **Items**

 **Herb : x3**  
 **Kedama's Fur : x4**  
 **Lesser Potion : x1**

 **Money : 270**

 **(Note : 50% Money will drop when the whole party have been defeated)**

 **(Item Info)**

 **[Herb ~ Normal Item]**

 **Type : Healing/Consumable**

 **Effect : Heals 50 HP on one ally.**

 **Description : A herb seen on wild forests.**

 **[Lesser Potion ~ Normal Item]**

 **Type : Healing/Consumable**

 **Effect : Heals 100 HP on one ally.**

 **[Kedama's Fur ~ Synthesis Item]**

 **Grade : Lowest**

 **Description : A fur taken by a Kedama.**

 **[Gohei] (Hakurei Reimu Exclusive)**

 **Type : Rod/Upgradable**

 **An enchanted rod that can exorcise strong evil spirits and other evil entities.**

 **[Hakurei Shrine Maiden Outfit] (Hakurei Reimu Exclusive)**

 **Type : Clothes/Upgradable**

 **The famous outfit of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. Somehow , It can ward off evil entities.**

 **[Red Doll Shoes] (Normal Item)**

 **Type : Shoes**

 **A simple cute red shoes for girls.**

 **[Reimu's Red Ribbon] (Hakurei Reimu Exclusive)**

 **Type : Accessory/Upgradable**

 **Reimu's red ribbon. She is wearing this since she is a child.**

 **[Hakurei Amulet] (Hakurei Reimu Exclusive)**

 **Type : Accessory/Upgradable**

 **An amulet originated from Hakurei Shrine. One of this can exorcise evil. It is also said that it will protect from you from any harm.**

 **(Bestiary)**

 **[Stray Fairy : Level 3 ~ Normal Monster] (Touhou Series Version)**

 **Species : Fairy**

 **Main Status :**

 **HP : 30/30**  
 **MP : 15/15**

 **Damage : 5 ~ 8**  
 **Defense : 2 ~ 5**  
 **Magic : 7 ~ 17**  
 **Resist : 3 ~ 13**

 **Status :**

 **STR : 3**  
 **END : 3**  
 **AGI : 5**  
 **DEX : 6**  
 **INT : 10**  
 **MND : 10**  
 **LCK : 5**  
 **SPD : 10**

 **Others :**

 **Evasion Rate : 0.00006%**  
 **Critical Rate : 0%**  
 **Critical Damage : 100%**

 **Affinity : Nature**  
 **Resistance : (None)**

 **EXP Acquired : 25**  
 **Money Acquired : 50**  
 **Loots : Fairy Powder (25%) , Lesser Potion (50%) , Herb (100%)**

 **Magic :**

 **[Energy Ball] MP Cost : 5**

 **Type : Offense (Single Target)**

 **Deals (Magic + 10) Magic Damage on a single enemy.**

 **(Character Info)**

 **[Yakumo Yukari (v1) : Level 500 ~ World Boss]**

 **Species : Youkai (Sukima Onna)**

 **Main Status :**

 **HP : 5000000000/5000000000**  
 **MP : 999999999/999999999**  
 **SC : 1000000/1000000**

 **Damage : 50000 ~ 65000**  
 **Defense : 1000 ~ 10000**  
 **Magic : 100000 ~ 600000 + 12700000**  
 **Resist : 100000 ~ 600000 + 5500000**

 **Status :**

 **STR : 15000**  
 **END : 9000**  
 **AGI : 10000**  
 **DEX : 10000**  
 **INT : 500000 + 5500000**  
 **MND : 500000 + 5500000**  
 **LCK : 2000**  
 **SPD : 9999**

 **Others :**

 **Evasion Rate : 30.1%**  
 **Critical Rate : 0.02%**  
 **Critical Damage : 400%**

 **Affinity : Phantasm , Space , Dream , Dark**  
 **Resistance : Death Immunity (200%) , Natural Immunity (100%) , Ailment Resistance (99%) , Status Debuffs Immunity (100%) , Burn Resistance (50%) , Cold Resistance (50%) , Elemental Resistance (99%) , Dark Immunity (200%) , Physical & Magical Resistance (50%) , Dimensional Immunity (200%) , Fantasy Immunity (200%)**

 **EXP Acquired : 5000000000**  
 **Money Acquired : 5000000000**  
 **Loots : Yukari's Parasol (1%) , Yukari's Fan (1%) , Yukari's Mob Cap (1%) , Yukari's White Dress (1%) , Heavenly Rice Sake (50%) , Phantasmal Elixir x5 (99%) , Rainbow Stone (50%) , Adamantite x10 (99%) , Hihiirokane (20%) , God Status Capsule (1%)**

 **Innate :**

 **[Border Of Phantasm]**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Magic Damage Increase 500% , Magic Damage Increase (Phantasm/Space/Dream/Dark) 500%**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Magic Reflection , Magic Reflection Repair (Per 3 Turns)**

 **[Special Effects] - MP Reset [Self] (Per 10 Turns) , Spell Card Cost Reduction 90%**

 **[Mastermind]**

 **[Base Effect] - INT + 1000% , MND + 1000%**

 **[Special Effects] - Future Prediction (Dodges all physical attacks every 3 turns)**

 **[Boundary Manipulator]**

 **[Offensive Buffs] - Magic Damage Increase 500% , Magic Damage Increase (Space) 500%**

 **[Defensive Buffs] - Dimensional Immunity , Magic Reflection , Magic Reflection Repair (Per 5 Turns)**

 **[Special Effects] - Reality Warp (Depletes all MP of enemies every 10 turns) , Hyper Dimension (Ethereal Form every 5 Turns "Ethereal Form lasts for 2 turns")**

 **Boundary Manipulation :**

 **[Boundary Edge] MP Cost : 1000**

 **Type : Offense (Cross)**

 **Deals (INT+MND*10) non elemental damage to a column and a row starting on the targeted area.**

 **[Eye Of Change] MP Cost : 500**

 **Type : Support (Single Target)**

 **Creates a rip on space that will reflect magic in 1 turn.**

 **[Boundary Cut] MP Cost : 800**

 **Type : Offense (Column)**

 **Deals (INT*MND) non elemental damage in a single row.**

 **Magics :**

 **[Distortion] MP Cost : 500**

 **Type : Support/Debuff (All)**

 **Inflicts 50% Status Decrease to all enemies while giving 50% Status Increase to all allies. Lasts on 5 turns.**

 **[Degeneration] MP Cost : 1000**

 **Type : Support/Ailment (All)**

 **100% chance of inflicting Poison , Paralyze , Burn , Cold , Bleed , Seal , Blind , Silence , and slow to all enemies for 5 turns.**

 **[Dimensional Rip] MP Cost : 500**

 **Type : Offense/Instant Kill (Single Target)**

 **Rips a space on one enemy , Rendering it's life. 100% chance of inflicting Death on one enemy.**

 **[Star Fall] MP Cost : 1000**

 **Type : Offense (All)**

 **Deals (Base Damage + Base Damage) damage per stars. Total of 3 hits to each character.**

 **[Space Cut] MP Cost : 500**

 **Type : Offense (Column)**

 **Deals magic damage to a column.**

 **[Laser Strike] MP Cost : 200**

 **Type : Offense (Row)**

 **Deals magic damage to a row.**

 **[Magic Drain] MP Cost : 0**

 **Type : Offense (Single Target)**

 **Steals 20% Mana of the enemy.**

 **[Magic Destruction]**

 **Type : Support/Cancel (All)**

 **Cancel all charging skills of the enemy.**

 **Spell Cards :**

 **[Mesh Of Light And Darkness] SC Cost : 1000**

 **Type : Offense/Charge (AoE 3x3 Square)**

 **Deals (INT*MND*10) non elemental pure damage to an area. Needs 1 turn before activating.**

 **[Quadruple Barrier] SC Cost : 200**

 **Type : Support (All)**

 **Adds 100% all status to all allies and become invulnerable by 1 turn.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi all ~~ ... This is me Levelgap. Welcome to the first chapter of this little story of mine ~~**

 **Did you know? ... Making this chapter gives me a headache because a lot of computations are needed before I continue forward (I think I spammed the calculator xD)**

 **And I am sure that later chapters is more harder than this little chapter xD**

 **So I hope you appreciate how hard I work on this. There is still some errors on the system I made but most this are okay.**

 **If you still can't understand the System of this game then ... Maybe I create a forum for this for some information?**

 **Oh yeah , You can also control Players on this game. The command will be used on the next chapter. Just type "Command" and write the thing you want her to do. Nonsense commands are ignored.**

 **You can say "When fighting enemy , Use [Attack]" or "Open the Chapter Bonus" or some multiple commands. You can also write "Be careful on good looking chests" Or some other else.**

 **Next chapter , The (Witch) might appear. I know you know who is she.**

 **What is this (Hunt) are they talking about? ... Well learn it at later chapters.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this ~~**


End file.
